Save me, Someone
by Rell and Lala Girl
Summary: Ichigo lived a normal life like anyone else except he was gay but no one cared. Until he met his boyfriend. At first he thought he was in live and the happiest being on earth but he never listened to the warnings. Now he's locked in a life with nothing but cruel sex.Unless the top agents can solve the missing persons. WARNING RATED M RAPE AND CRUEL THEMES IF YOU DONT LIKE DONT READ
1. Chapter 1

**Full summery:Ichigo lived a normal life like anyone else except he was gay but no one cared. Until he met his boyfriend. At first he thought he was in live and the happiest being on earth but he never listened to the warnings. Now he's locked in a life with nothing but cruel sex. Unless the S.V.U detectives can solve the missing persons report, false information, and human trafficking. WARNING RATED M RAPE AND CRUEL THEMES IF YOU DONT LIKE DONT READ**

** WARNINGS: **Hi so this fanfic is not a very happy one. It involves torture, rape, cruel sexual themes, bdsm, etc. If you don't think you can handle it or don't like the way some characters may be portrayed don't read it for your own safety. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED ^-^

RATED M

_Italic font is flashback_

This is a little out of my comfort zone though.

ENJOY MY LOVLIES

* * *

Chapter one

SOLD TO THE FILTHY MEN!

* * *

The teen sat with his knees pulled to his chest in a small room on a broken soiled bed. He had on a loose fitting t-shirt that was filthy and was supplied by them. The male had buried his face in his knees as tears kept streaming down his face and sobs escaped his lips. He was so exhausted that he didn't have the strength to sob like he wanted to. Right now he was really regretting ever meeting his boyfriend, yea he was gay, and he regretted not listening to his fathers damned warnings about him.

A couple months ago he'd met the love of his life, Shūhei Hisagi, and he could be nominated for the happiest human on earth.

* * *

_The vibrant haired teen sped down the stairs after just getting dressed and going through cleaning up activities. He walked into the kitchen to see his family eating breakfast and preparing for the day. The teen snatched a pop tart out of a box in the cabinet and leaned on the counter munching on it. He moved out of the way and took a seat in a chair letting his father face plant the cabinet._

_"That's what you get for trying to hit me with a flying kick."_

_"That's great my son, you're becoming great in combat!"_

_The older male shouted in glee rolling on the floor like a damn child. The teen's two sisters didn't comment but laughed at their childish father. _

_"Goodmornig Ichi-nii, did you sleep well?'_

_His sister asked as she put her hair into a low ponytail and rose from her seat carrying her empty plate to the sink._

_"Fine Yuzu, what about you?"_

_"Good, Karin has a soccer game today though so don't forget to show up."_

_There was a brief silence due to everyone eating and or doing something for a moment._

_"Yeah Ichigo, make sure you make it."_

_His raven haired sister added leaning forward in her chair. Ichigo kept looking at his cell repeatedly and his father wasn't a total idiot like he behaved. He saw this and got concerned._

_"Ichigo, where might you be going today?"_

_"Out with Hisagi...why?"_

_The teen asked looking up from his phone and raising an eyebrow. The two girls could feel that this was going to be a conversation that they didn't want to hear and didn't concern two exited the room and went up stairs to where ever._

_"I don't like the boy. I'm pretty sure he doesn't give a damn about you either. I don't think he's someone you should be dateing."_

_"Father, I've told you me and Hisagi are in love and are a perfect pair. He looks out for me and does everything to make me happy! Why can't you just except that dad?"_

_Isshin crossed his arms and glared at his son. No matter how much he told him that Hisagi was no good , he wouldn't even listen and consider that he may be right or close. He was just looking out for his son._

_"Fine, if you think he's your soul mate fine. But you listen to this, your mother wouldn't approve of this either. But know this, I've warned you that that boyfriend of yours is rotten. Whether you know it or not, I'm trying to help you out as much as I can because I love you."_

_Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked out the door and hopped into the car that was waiting in the front of the house. The teen pecked his lover on the cheek and put on his seat belt. He looked out the window for brief minute; catching glance of the disappointment and concern in his fathers eyes. _

_By the time they were down the street his boyfriend caught drift that something was bothering the teen. He turned down the radio that was playing and looked at Ichigo every few seconds due to him trying to keep his eyes on the road._

_"What's wrong?'_

_"My dad doesn't like you, he thinks your trouble, he thinks we're not good together."_

_The vibrant haired male mumbled still looking out the window. _

_"Well, you know not everyone will approve of our relationship."_

_Ichigo sat up straighter when he realized that the road they were driving on was full of thug looking figures and threating people things. The buildings were run down and the roads had roaming people barely clothed or tattooed from head to toe._

_"Uh, Hisagi. Where are we going? This doesn't look like the way to the park."_

_"Oh sorry, I have to drop off some stuff for my cousin. He's a bit run down so I just wanna help him out a bit."_

_The teen nodded and looked back out the window. After sometime of driving they pulled into a large empty parking lot. Hisagi had eneded up asking Ichigo if he wanted to go in which the teen said yes not wanting to be alone._

_The two walked into the apartment complex and roamed the filthy halls. Ichigo had locked hands with Hisagi and was dragged along to a jaded red door. Hisagi knocked on it and seconds later and rough looking man appeared and escorted them in. _

_"Hi Jon."_

_"H, wha'cha doin' 'ere?"_

_The male asked with a raspy voice. Ichigo looked around the filthy house as he sat on a filthy couch with his mate._

_"Well, first could you get me and my boyfriend a glass of water."_

_Hisagi asked as he did something with his hand but Ichigo was still staring at the male in front of him. Jon nodded and limped into his kitchen. When shuffling could be heard in the other room ichigo turned towards Hisagi._

_"This is your cousin?'_

_"Yeah, I know he looks a little...fucked up but he practically raised me; so I feel like I owe him a little."_

_Jon came back and handed them their glasses of water and to the teen's surprise the glasses were crystal clear and clean. Ichigo drunk his in several gulps and noticed the smile on Jon's face, that soon started to blur. He felt his head get dizzy and his body start to go numb to the point he didn't know if he was moving or not._

"What ...t-the hell...was i-in it?"

_Ichigo managed to get out even though his words began to turned towards Hisagi pulling his weighed down body along with that._

_"Sh, it's okay, it's okay. Go to sleep Ichigo."_

_The teen's eyes furrowed slightly as his body sank into the cushions and his eyelids grew heavier. Every time they almost fell shut he could see the smile on Jon's face and the smirk on Hisagi's._

* * *

_The teen woke up to feel his arms tied behind him and something stuffed in his mouth. He looked around and learned he wasn't in the apartment anymore he was somewhere large. His vision was blurry and he still couldn't register everything._

_"Oi, look who's up."_

_Someone chortled followed by other people's remark. Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to gain his senses.  
_

_"We can do wha'eva we want wit 'im?"_

_Another voice asked as Ichigo could feel and see the man rub his thigh. Ichigo pulled his leg away only to hear laughs that echoed in the room he was in._

_"Do whatever you want with him, I don't care. I've been paid and that's all I wanted."_

_"Hisagi, you really came through man."_

_Ichigo moved his eyes to see Hisagi and some man talking and Hisagi had a brief case in his hand and a bundle of money in other hand. The teen's eyes widened as he looked at the male._

_"H-hisagi, where am I?"_

_The male walked over to the teen and stroked his cheek._

_"You're gonna be staying with these nice people from now on."_

_"What do you mean, why are my hands tied?"_

_"So you don't run away. Listen I gave you to these people and you're going to be living with them from now on."_

_"You gave me to them"_

_The teen asked with tears welling up in his eyes a little bit but he still didn't understand._

_"i sold you to them for money Ichigo. You're their property now they own you. Got it? You belong to them you are a...slave."_

_Ichigo started to cry and wiggle his arms free as he looked at Hisagi._

_"I thought...you l-loved me."_

_"Pfft, I never loved you. I just needed someone to sell to them."_

_Hisagi started to walk away out of the big doors that was an entrance and exit. As he walked away the men started to crowd around the teen._

_"Have fun Ichigo, I'm sure you'll like it here."_

_Hisagi called as he walked away and from the teens view along with the men crowding around him._

_A man with a beard, wearing looses fitting clothing, cream colored skin that was hidden beneath dirt and grime, hairy arms and legs probably, and his scent stunk; started to rub ichigo's inner thigh. Another man started to pull off his shirt. The teen started to resist and move the opposite way on to have someone from behind him hold him in place. A different male came closer to him with a pair of scissors in his hand snipping them with every step he took._

_When he was directly in front of the teen he grabbed a part of his shirt and started to snip across imaginary lines until the shirt was no longer. The man behind him seemed to immediately pinch and twist one if his nipples with his rough firm fingers. The men in the room all started to laugh and say lustful things._

_The next thing Ichigo knew was his pants and underwear were ripped from his body and someone was prodding their finger in his entrance and others holding his legs open. He began to sob and wiggle as he tried to get out of their grasp. A male grabbed is chin and pulled him into a dirty kiss as he explored thee teens cavern without consent._

_The teen's eyes widened as he felt the male push his finger into his entrance and started push in and out. Tears fell down the corner of the vibrant haired males eyes. The male kissing him stopped and undid his pants until they dropped to te floor and he stepped out of them. His member was pulsing and excited so it stood up straight. _

_"Go on, suck on it."_

_The male chortled as others laughed too and started to pleasure themselves. Ichigo turned his head the other way only to have it yanked back and have his throat clogged by the man's cock. The teen gagged as the male grabbed a handful of his hair and made him take the full length of his manhood. The male that was violating his entrance added three fingers without hesitation and pushed them in and out several times. After he had enough he yanked them out and placed the head of his dick on the teen's entrance and started to push lightly and stop, repeating it over and over._

_The male who was fondling with his nipple had stopped and let someone else suck roughly on one. The man even went as far as biting one and pulling it then letting go and laughing about it. Ichigo just started to cry even more. Tears streamed down his face and cries of pain came out muffled as the male rammed his cock into the teens entrance. The room was filled with sick people, they all laughed at the pain he was in. _

_Someone untied his hands and put his left one on a man's manhood and made him stroke it. The two men who had forced themselves into the teen were bucking their hips even harder than when they began and it felt like the vibrant haired male was being torn apart. The male who had pushed himself into the teen's mouth started to push and pull Ichigo's hair faster make the teens mouth pleasure him to his approaching climax._

_"Oh, fuck."_

_He grunted as he released his sex juices into the teen's mouth. _

_"Swallow it, all of it. If ya don't, you're in fer it."_

_Ichigo sobbed and let the cum drain out of his mouth onto the concrete floor. He wasn't going to give in to their commands that easy._

_"Ya didn't swallow it. Tha's a punishment later."_

_Someone else traded spots and shoved their junk in the teen's mouth and he already had sex juices squirting out. The male in his ass started to buck his hip wildly and moan and started stroking the teen's member._

_"I-I'm cummin'..."_

_A few hard thrusts later and sex juices were filled up into the teen. The male thrust a couple more times and pulled himself out of the teen, causing semen to drain out and on to the floor. Before the teen could even recover another cock had let itself in and was pounding deeply into him. There were so many men around and if they all wanted turns, he'd rather be killed than to go through that._

* * *

He never thought that as a male he'd be raped, violated, and humiliated but other men. But he was and he hated Hisagi so much, he hated himself more for not listening to his dads warnings. He never thought that he may never see his father or two amazing sisters again. Ichigo wanted to cry even more but he couldn't find the strength. What did he do in life to deserve anything like this?

* * *

Well what do you guess think? Does it suck? I DO you love it? I DONT KNOW! Why don't you let me know by reviewing...PWEESE OcO


	2. Learning the Ropes

Hi guys thanks for the support and comments. I've been watching a lot of movies to feed my boredom and some ideas came from that...Im not comfortable with them though, but I'm bored which-Im a complicated person.

Yeah so I think Im gonna remove this fanfic though...

**Full Summary:Ichigo lived a normal life like anyone else except he was gay but no one cared. Until he met his boyfriend. At first he thought he was in live and the happiest being on earth but he never listened to the warnings. Now he's locked in a life with nothing but cruel sex. Unless the S.V.U detectives can solve the missing persons report, false information, and human trafficking. WARNING RATED M RAPE AND CRUEL THEMES IF YOU DONT LIKE DONT READ**

** WARNINGS: **Hi so this fanfic is not a very happy one. It involves torture, rape, cruel sexual themes, bdsm, etc. If you don't think you can handle it or don't like the way some characters may be portrayed don't read it for your own safety. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED ^-^

RATED M

_Italic font is flashback_

This is a little out of my comfort zone though.

ENJOY MY LOVLIES

* * *

Chapter 2

Learning the ropes

Ichigo had fallen asleep even though he didn't feel safe doing so but his eyelids got too heavy to leave open. He just dreamt about his rape and that didn't make him feel any better. After every moment was basically relived he woke up to only see it was a reality.

Slowly he sat up and looked around the crappy room, it was dusty and things were broken. The only thing that was truly any of his concern was getting out of this place. He was only going to be forced to fuck those men for the rest of his life until he lost his looks or died.

The door to the room was swung open and a muscular tall man walked in. He was bald and had a mean looking scratch across his face that showed boldly on his tan skin.

"C'mon yer needed."

Ichigo walked out of the room with the male from fear of something happening to him if he didn't. When the male opened another door there was two men sitting at a table. The male who escorted him said something in what sounded like german and the others responded equally.

The muscular male pushed the teen into walking closer to the other two and he did and stopped when he felt he was close enough. The room was a small area only meant for two or three. It smelled like cigarettes, liquor, tabasco, and filthy men; probably due to the lack of ventilation in the room. Ichigo took in his surroundings and didn't speak a word. In his mind though he was asking millions of questions and thinking of the danger that was coming. Mostly, what did they need with him?

"Take off yer cloth'n cupcake."

One of the male's ordered as he took a sip of liquor, probably. He had on a camouflage vest, matching pants, faded tan combat boots, and a name tag on the vest. It said "Raphel" so he just figured his name had to be Raphel or else he wouldn't have bought it or whatever. He also noticed the rings and shiny wrist watch, they looked like they were diamond encrusted. More than likely he was the man in charge of the rest.

The teen just stood there and he didn't falter or anything, he wasn't someone who'd do whatever the fuck anyone wanted him to. Especially knowing the situation he was in somewhat and what might take place.

"No..."

He forced out lowly, his eyes full of courage and determination. The men laughed looking at each other and such, then Raphel stood up and walked over to the teen. He was much taller than him and more built now that he wasn't slouched in a chair and digesting shots every second. Ichigo could already tell he was going to be in for it, just by the 'do it' look on his face already

"Listen cupcake, we tell ya ta do somethin' ya do it. Ya don' ya suffer. Now, givin' ya one mo' chance. Strip."

His breath smelt of alcohol and cigarettes, and his voice was deep and scoffed inwardly and looked off to the side; the guy was treating him like a fucking obedient pet. The orange haired teen shook his head and before he could voice the word 'no', he was knocked to the ground by a hard punch to his heard a loud crack bounce off the walls of the room and the sound of flesh meeting flesh. There was a long silence after the crackling. He put a hand to his throbbing jaw and held back the tear's that wanted to fall; it felt like his jaw had broken and more than likely it had. The man snarled and crossed his arms, taking some steps back.

"Now cupcake, let's try dis again. Take off yer fuck'n cloths."

Ichigo shook a little bit but he slowly caved into obeying, he didn't want to take another blow like that and truthfully all the beatings and such that may have come. He took off his loose fitting clothing and covered himself as much as possible, he didn't want them to get horny and force themselves into him.

"Stand up and let us see yer fine naked body, Cupcake."

The man sitting muttered lustfully, licking his lips. e was enjoying the little power he had probably had for that moment. For some reason Ichigo looked at Raphel who nodded for him to do as he was told. The teen slowly dropped his arms and stood up, trembling slightly. After he was standing he couldn't help but recognize the sharp throbbing pain that clawed at his cheek. The male behind him moved closer until his chest was touching the teen's back; he started to drag his tongue up and down the teen's neck, and fondle with his nipples.

Ichigo started to whimper lowly as he held back the tears that really wanted to fall, he didn't want to be touched again, he didn't want to be invaded and he had a feeling he was going to be by the lustful looks in the sitting men's eyes.

After maybe five minutes of savoring the teen's body partly, the male pulled away and walked over to the other two. The camouflaged dressed male did a gesture signaling for the teen to come to him. Ichigo did as he was told and stopped before he was in groping reach. The man zipped down his fy and slid his cock out that stood up tall. More than likely all of the men were using steroids to increase their dick size.

"Give me the best blow job ya got."

"Nice one Raphel."

The teen wasn't some type of dog that did what anyone said that easy and he was certainly not doing something as abhorrent as...that. He was so upset at the fact that the other man thought it was funny.

"Get on yer knees,Cupcake.'

Ichigo frowned slightly. Why the hell was he calling him cupcake? He wasn't some pet you'd name and he wasn't a fucking stripper with a dumb show name. Let alone he was asking him to give him a blow job.

"My name's not, Cupcake."

Raphel stood up again and punched the teen in his gut and making him fall to his knees holding his stomach. It was a quick action that sent him to the floor and Raphel did it with ease, taking a seat right after. The male chuckled as took sips directly out of the bottle on the table.

"C'mon Cupcake, show meh wha'cha got."

The teen looked up at the throbbing cock in front of him and looked the other way. Still panting trying to make up for the lost breath.

"I wouldn't do that to save my life."

Raphel's face turned to pure amusement. He did something with his hand and the muscular male walked behind the teen. He grabbed the teen's shoulder's and got him to his feet, then he walked In front of the teen and back handed him. It sent the male to the ground with a jab to the rib. the next thing the teen knew, that muscular German guy had a hand full of his hair. He dragged the teen closer to the male's cock and pushed the teen forward aside from his resistance, until Ichigo took the full length of Raphel's dick in his mouth. The muscular male backed away and Raphel smiled at the teen on his junk.

"Bob yer head up n down, c'mon I want some a tha' action I heard ya wa' givin' yesterday."

Ichigo lifted his head away from the male's member, unsheathing it from his throat. He wiped his lips clean and looked the other way.

"That was rape, and I'm not taking any of your damned commands..."

The teen muttered, still looking away. Raphel frowned and looked at his associates, they started speaking in their mother language knowing the teen had no idea what the fuck they were saying. Ichigo just hoped it wasn't anything terrible and something about him, although he already knew it was about him.

The guy with the scar picked up the teen by his arm and dragged him into the hall. The teen heard other footsteps so he just assumed that one other person came along. After being pushed along for some time, walking around nude, they came to a wooden door. It was large and a deep brown. The male that came along, the one that wad just watching, opened the door. The scarred man tossed the teen into the room and he hit stone floor. He knew because he felt his shoulder get some of its skin scraped off.

The air in the room was stale and the room itself was pitch black. What was in it was a mystery for the time being, and the teen was sure he didn't want to sitting in the darkness for a little while lights lit up the room. It was empty. There were not multiple men or anything down the lines of that. Ichigo looked at the male before him and watched as, Jerry the scarred faced guy, came towards him. He saw Jerry's foot tower above him and things went black.

* * *

The teen awoke to feels his arms in the air and being held up by something and he knew his feet weren't touching the floor. His hands were bonded by rope that left him suspended from the ceiling. More than likely the rope was tied to a hook or something glued to the ceiling. Ichigo's head was pounding and his arms felt a little numb. Then again, his senses were'nt the best at the moment and his vision was still a little blurry.

He could make out two figures in front of him even though they looked like blobs. He could also tell they were holding black thick threads.

"Ace, he's wake'n up..."

Jerry muttered looking at the male next to him. The other nodded and whipped his arm downward, there was a loud crack that made the stones groan. Ichigo's eyes widened, he knew what they were holding and they weren't going to go easy.

* * *

"Bill, that same man called back. He's on the other line, please see what the hell he wants this time."

A cop muttered through a donut stuffed mouth as he slammed the phone down on the base. Bill nodded and picked up the phone on his desk.

"Officer bill speaking, what can I do for you?"

He asked leisurely as he pulled out a notepad and pen, ready to take notes about the situation.

"My son has been missing since yesterday! He hasn't called or anything like that!"

Bill and leaned back in his swivel chair as he bit the back of his pen.

"Sir, no disrespect but do you think it's possible your son is just out partying and didn't let you know?"

"Yes I'm sure! Now please let me file a goddamned missing persons report!"

"Has he been gone for twenty-four hours?"

"Yes."

"We'll keep you updated and vice versa please."

The officer hung up the phone and scribbled out some things and took out a white sheet of paper afterwards. He started to scribble out the required information and block out anything else going on around the office. Soon he stood and handed the missing persons report in and made his way back to his desk.

Isshin on the other hand was running around like a maniac. It wasn't like he knew for sure Ichigo wasn't just partying hard, just block out what he is going through, or hanging around. His two daughters hadn't been informed, he didn't want to get them upset and his son might be fine. It was just that Ichigo wasn't the type of boy to leave and not let someone know how long he was going to be gone or even checking in.

He swore that if that Hisagi let something happen to is son...he was going to be enraged. The only thing that would stop him from murdering the bastard would be the thought he still had other children to care for.

* * *

Ichigo cried out in pain as the rubber whip struck his stomach and then his arms. Jerry walked around to Ichigo's backside and began to slash his ass and back with the lash making his skin turn a bright red. The two stopped swinging their arms and Ichigo just let his head drop down and his eyes cloths as he panted. His body was stinging and aching all over. They literally had been striking him for half an hour, or more, and they were enjoying the torture.

He heard footsteps tap across the stone floor and stop in front of him. The teen could see the tan-ish combat boots which led him to slowly lift up his head, he wanted to see if it were Raphel or someone new. Unfortunately it was Raphel.

"hast du ihm eine Lektion erteilen?"

He asked from what the teen thought. He heard the others respond and whatever they said it pleased mr. Camouflage. Jerry untied the teen and let him drop to the floor. His wrist were soon tied again with duck tape tight enough to the point where he felt his get cold and numb.

Raphel pulled out his cock once again and nodded his head slightly. They all knew what that meant. Ichigo felt his heart sink, but one glance at the two holding their whips made him make up his mind in an instant. The teen slowly slid the male's member into his mouth until he started to gag a little.

"Don't stop. Start usin' yer tongue."

Ichigo did as he was told and licked around the tip of the male's dick. Tears started to slip down the corners of his eyes and trail down his cheeks. He was feeling more than humiliated and dirty. Raphel smiled evily and bit his lip.

"M'kay, now...suck me and use your tongue."

The teen stopped completely as he felt his heart tear partly and throb sending sharp pains through him. Even more tear fell through the teen's tightly sealed eyes that allowed him to see nothing but black. Ichigo began to bob his head and use his tongue to circle around as best he could. He could hear the male moaning above him through the sobs that escaped muffled. Raphel took a handful of the teen's vibrant hair and made his thrusts faster, he was shoving his junk down the teens throat.

Ichigo felt creamy liquid lan on his tongue and some of it slide down his throat. Raphel took his dick out from the teen's cavern and stuffed it back in his pants.

"Why dont'cha swallow that."

The teen just let the cum stream out of his mouth and onto the ground filling cracks. Ichigo let his head stay looking down as audible sobs could be heard emit from his mouth. Raphel clicked his tongue several times shaking his head. He said something in his mother language to the others in the room then his head was yanked towards the right and a member was slid slyly into his mouth.

He could already tell this was a punishment, something that would teach him to swallow semen when told to and smile. Ichigo just went limp as his head was directed to take the cock in his throat then out and in again. It didn't matter if he fought back or if he just turned to noodles, the men had enough muscle to pick him up with their fingers.

"Look, I think the lil' whore is enjoyin' himself."

"Yeah probably, H said he was a total slut..."

Ace chuckled observing the scene. Raphel had left the room at some point and some other men had came. The teen already knew what this meant, they were already pleasuring themselves. The more he thought ahead the tears started to fall profusely and they weren't going to stop. The dick was no longer in his mouth but a new one replaced it. He was pulled until he turned 180 degrees and was facing someone else.

The male was already leaking semen, probably from pleasuring himself. Ichigo wasn't doing anything, no motions and such. He didn't even bother to put any effort into doing something disgusting, especially like this.

* * *

Yuzu noticed her father's...anxiety that flipped his normal character upside down. He'd been on the phone all day and running in and out of the house doing god knows what. The house phone started to ring and echoed through the tense quiet halls of the house. Before either of the daughters could answer the phone or even take a step, Isshin had snatched it up and muttered the word hello.

The two sisters eased in closer to hear the conversation but it was not close enough. Whatever was said made their father turn red slightly and he also clenched his fist. He hung up the phone and went up the stairs. A door shut and the house went silent. Yuzu and Karin stared at each other lost in confusion.

"What's wrong with dad?"

Yuzu asked walking into the kitchen to prepare lunch. Her sister followed her into the kitchen and took a seat in a chair, resting her head on her hand. There was a moment of silence between the two.

"I don't know, maybe he's a little stressed out from work or something."

The blonde opened the fridge and started rummaging for ingredients to lunch's meal. Although it was faint, you could hear Isshin grumbling or talking to someone upstairs. He was probably shouting for them to hear him even considering it was faint and muffled.

"I hope it's nothing serious," Yuzu began as she laid out her gathered supplies on the counter. "I just wish Ichigo was here to calm him."

"Yeah."

* * *

Hisagi drove in his car down to Ichigo's house. He had got what he wanted now he has to go tell the teen's family a sob story about how Ichigo went missing or some shit like that. He looked at the all telling hands on his watch and started to speed down the street, it's been exactly or about 24 hours since he delivered the teen to the gang. He had to time things right so it wouldn't seem like a false story and would add up.

The male had went through the process of walking around places asking people if they'd seen him the past day. He had to make sure he was seen looking for someone in public.

Hisagi pulled into the teen's driveway and put his engine to sleep. He exited the car and made his way to the front door, the door he'd been to multiple times. Before he knocked to announce his presence he started to think about how he'd explain Ichigo's disappearance.

"I've lost-no...uh I couldn't..."

The male sighed and knocked on the door. Shuffling and muffled talking could be heard beyond the door until it made a click. When it opened it groaned of its old age and revealed a blonde girl.

"Shuuhei...what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to your dad...may I come in."

She gave him a funny look and nodded moving out of the doorway, providing a path of entrance into the home. He took a seat in the living room on the sofa and folded his hands, fiddling with his thumb. Karin who was sitting in the kitchen was looking him up and down, she never really liked him from the start but she went along because Ichigo did. The raven haired girl stood and slowly walked up the stairs while Yuzu made her way back to the kitchen to clean up lunch.

Soon, Isshin came down the stairs and took a seat in the chair across from the male. His stare wasn't the warmest kind neither was the emotionless face. It was very quiet, you could practically hear the constant steady beat of both of their hearts. The atmosphere was awkward it felt more tense and thick, layered on.

"Well, um Im just gonna say this...I don't know where Ichigo is."

The father furrowed his eyebrows and scratched his head.

"W-what do you mean..you dont know where he is."

"I don't...I lost track of him since yesterday."

"What the hell- how'd you lose him?"

Hisagi leaned forward and started rubbing the back of his neck. The room had stood still at least around the two.

"When we were at the mall I left him to go get us something to eat. I figured he could take care of himself for the little time I was gone. When I came back he wasn't there...I uh, looked-"

"How-never mind just get the hell out."

Isshin muttered pointing towards the door. There was just a massive amount of anger that wanted to come out but it wouldn't help the situation...too much. Hisagi nodded and slowly stood he walked to the door and looked back slightly, smiling faintly but unnoticeably.

* * *

"C'mon put some effort into it."

Ichigo slowly began to move his head back and forth, blowing the male like he wanted. Soon after the male took a handful of the teens orange hair as he reached his climax, guiding the teen making his mouth pleasure him faster. The male released his semen and removed his manhood from Ichigo's cavern.

"Go on, swallow it..."

Ichigo thought about doing it but instead he let it make small puddles on the floor. After a while a bowl was placed in front of him making a creamy substance spill over the sides. Ichigo looked at it and more tears began to blur his vision.

"W-what the...fuck?"

The teen croaked hoarsely looking at the man in front of him with his head pounding at the thought of what would happen.

"Drink it..."

"What is...it?"

The teen asked looking at the bowl filled to the rim. He already knew what it was but it was a way of stalling, plus maybe there was a chance it wasn't what he thought it was. They were treating him like an obedient animal, which he wasn't.

"You know damn well what it is."

The responded with a scoff. Ichigo shook his head and looked directly at the male.

"I-I'm not doing that..."

A male emerged from the teens blind spot holding a Taser. Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized what that meant. His whole body already hurt, he was pretty sure he had some type of broken bone and he knew he had bruises.

"Now Im gonna tell you again, drink it."

Ichigo shook his head and was backhanded immediately, and it knocked him onto his side. A male behind him yanked him up onto his feet, taking hold of one of his arms and another male taking hold of the other. The man who commanded him to drink snatched the taser from the man holding it. He walked until he was in reach of the teen. He started to toss and fiddle with the weapon as he began to look at the teen.

"Are you gonna do it?"

"No..."

The male pressed the Taser to Ichigo's side sending fierce shocks through the teens body. Ichigo cried out in pain and clenched his fists.

"What about now?"

The teen shook his head and said no weakly. He was tased again for a longer period of time.

Ichigo was asked continuously and he constantly said no. In return he was slapped, tased, and punched. Until finally the pain was too much to cope with and ignore. His body wouldn''t tolerate anymore and it was letting him know, sending messages to his brain.

"O-okay...okay. I'll do it, just don't hurt me anymore."

Ichigo wept as he was released and dropped to the floor. The bowl was placed directly in front of him and he just stared. His brain told him to do it so he wouldn't endure anymore pain but his heart was disgusted by the action. Leisurely the teen shook his head he pushed the bowl away from him trembling slightly.

He was punched, sending him to the floor; but sat up instantly all the same. A male behind him held his body in place along with using one hand to keep his head at an angle and pry open the teen's mouth. Another male picked up the bowl and held it over the teen's mouth tippig it slowly allowing semen to drain down the teen's throat.

To keep from gagging and choking the teen automatically swallowed the liquid against his will but his brain told his body to do otherwise. After a minute the bowl was empty and the teen had been released. The men exited the room leaving him in there by himself, his knees pulled to his chest and his face buried in them, and his eyes turned into glass.

After a while of sitting in there Raphel appeared before the teen. Ichigo cringed slightly but still looked at the male.

"We could've avoided all that, Cupcake," He started. "But...why don't we have some fun?"

Ichigo already knew what he meant by fun. He didn't want to take place in it either.

"Why don't you get on all fours and I'll fuck you doggy-style."

He muttered zipping down his pants and pulling his dick out. The teen wasn't himself right about now, he felt like he was asleep deep in the back of his mind. No matter how much he told his hollowed self not to do something he wouldn't respond. Ichigo got on all fours as requested and closed his eyes tightly, with tears sliding down the corners of them.

Raphel didn't waste anytime. He pushed himself into the teen hard and started bucking his hips right after, leaving no time for the teen to regroup. The pain from the firm entrance sent sharp stings up the teen's back. Raphel started thrusting to a fast set beat groaning in pleasure. Ichigo just cried silently and dealt with it.

Suddenly the male started thrusting into the teen deeply and strong, then grinding and thrusting again.

"Tell me how much ya like it, Cupcake..."

Raphel stated through moans of pleasure. Ichigo bit his lip and started to cry more.

"I-I...like it a lot..."

He murmmered through sobs mentally shouting at himself with hateful words for speacking such things. A smile made it onto the males face as he began to thrust harder and faster bucking his hip wildley.

"Tell me ya want me to cum in ya..."

Ichigo wept loudly but he did as he was told, despite how much it tore him up inside.

"I...w-want you to...cum i-in me.."

He forced out crying harder than ever in his life. Just as he was told to say, and he said, the male filled up the teen with his semen coating it and thrusting hard a couple more times and then pulling himself out. Ichigo covered his face and curled into a ball, he was sobbing loudly and shaking violently.

"Tha' was great, Cupcake. Yer a fuckin' amazin' fucker than any of the other girls here, and yer a boy."

Raphel chortled walking out of the room.

"Ace, Jerry! You can do whatever ya like ta 'im!"

Ichigo heard the male shout, as he started to cry more knowing what was going to happen to him.

His life was turning into a living hell that was going to destroy his true self.

* * *

Hope you guys like this chapter..Im kinda half sleep. Any way I feel so bad making Ichigo go through torture but no worries this will have a happy ending very very happy one! Plus he'll have Grimmjow!

BUT GUYS...I think im gonna get rid of this fanfic :(

Review...*grumble*


	3. Why?

Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long,Ive been busy being in school and extra activities. But since summer break has stated so I should be updating more often. Erm I've decided im gonna keep this fanfic though since so many of you like it.

The italics are just like Ichigo and his conscience he's not crazy or anything.

* * *

Ichigo woke up to see his horrid ordeal was not some twisted nightmare but a true reality. He cringed as he sat up, groaning at the pain that his whole body was experiencing in unison.

The bed made a awkward creak with each move the teen made. The vibrant haired teen looked at the door that ever since he arrived, would have men coming to have their way with him or deliver him to "learn the ropes" he just prayed that it would never open.

The day before he received painful banging from the two who he couldn't remember the names of at the point along with a beating when he resisted. He was humiliated each day, it was heart breaking. Sometimes he thought about how death would be a better option than being raped by disgusting men everyday and beaten.

That's when it would come crashing down on him, if he'd only listened to his father about Shuuhei he wouldn't be in this situation.

"Morning princess," A voice chirpped yanking the teen from his thoughts.

"I'm here to collect my breakfast."

Ichigo's heart sank deeper into the abyss that was being created, he woke up and already had some guy wanting to thrust into him. Slowly Ichigo took off his bright blue T-shirt that he didnt remember putting on and his black jeans.

In his head he was begging himself not to strip not to bend over and let some guy screw him, but yet he was doing it. The teen layed back in the bed and spread his legs, the male undoing his pant hastily.

"_Don't do this Ichigo, you don't want to."_

_He told himself._

_"But if I don't I'll be hurt again, I 'll be beaten senseless and probably rape brutally."_

_He told himself._

_"So what? You're stronger than this don't give in to being some fucking sex slave."_

_He scolded himself._

The male had pulled out his erected member and climbed into the bed. He grabbed Ichigo's legs pulling him closer, then placed his hands on the teen's hips holding them in place.

"_I don't want this, I dont want this at all."_

_He cried to himself._

_"Then why are you letting him prepare to have sex with you? What are you going to do to stop this?"_

_He scolded himself._

The teen was arguing with his conscience what was right what was wrong, what to do what not to do. He was confused, and naive. He couldnt cope. The male prodded at the teen's entrance before just thrusting himself in. Ichigo tensed up and whimpered, as tears started to form. The male started to moan as he rocked his hips, with powerful thrusts that were rough. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut with a fist full of the blankets on the bed. The male pulled out and told the teen to get on all fours. The teen obeyed he was truly terrified of something which led him to following these vulgar commands.

The male thrust his full length into the teen as soon as the teen got on all fours. He started to add more force, his thrusts got rough, and the teen's pain grew. After the male bucked his hips a couple more times he pulled out, the teen thought he was finished but he was wrong.

"Suck me..."

He panted.

Ichigo saw that the male had sat on the edge of the bed legs spread apart. The teen got on the floor and knelt on the ground to be level with the males junk. Ichigo slowly slid the male cock into his mouth and began to bob his head up and down. The male took a handfull of the teen's orange hair and forced the teen to swallow his length making him gag. The gag didnt make the male stop but go faster. The teen's throat was being rubbed raw and deep, he'd always heard Renji talk about 'deepthroating' he never knew that something like that would happen to him.

The male shook violently as he shot his semen into the teen's mouth. The way the male was holding Ichigo's head on his penis the teen could tell he wanted him to swallow his sex juices. Ichigo swallowed whatever amount came out and unsheathed the member from his mouth.

The male looked at the teen panting. He zipped his pants up and left the room telling the teen that he'd be a regular.

Ichigo let a sob out but it was a small one. He was going to be a fucking prostitute for some guy named Raphel.

* * *

Ichigo stood on a corner full of other hookers and such, with a hat on his head and a flashy tank top along with skinny jeans. It was cold outside, it was like 3 in the morning. So far he'd had 6 customers who all wanted quickies. The money he collected was to be given to Raphel. He couldnt believe he was selling his body for sex that he didnt want and didnt even get paid for. Still he was doing it. He was just broken. They'd broken him to where he'd do anything, and he knew it but couldn't shake it.

"Hey how much?"

A blonde asked as he pulled up in a truck.

"Depends on what you want."

Ichigo shot back, shivering. The male looked him up and down he probably found it odd to find a male working the streets, but you could see in his eyes he was ready to savour the body.

"How much for sex?"

"$80."

Ichigo told him keeping his distance. He was told to remember the prices or some painful cruel things would happen.

"Get in."

The blonde responded opening his car door. The teen walked up to the car door and stopped,

"You pay before I do anything, we can go anywhere you want, you also drop me back off here. You can't pull any crazy shit or anything like that."

"Understood."

Ichigo hopped in and shut the door. The truck went down the street. They arrived at the males apartment and made their way into the bedroom. Ichigo watched as the male fished in his wallet as he pulled out 80 bucks out. He handed it over to the teen who counted it to be sure and then stuck it in his pocket.

"Keep your shirt on..." The male told the teen.

"Whatever get's you going."

Ichigo muttered as he took off his lower clothing crawled into the bed and sat there waiting for his commands like he was taught to, well rather beaten to do. The blonde took his clothing off, all of it, then laid on the bed next to the teen on his back.

"Ride me hottie."

The teen truly felt his heart sink farther this time, but his thoughts and common sense were clouded heavily; what made him follow their directions? The teen lined the male's cock with his entrance then held it in place as he slid it into him. Ichigo started to ride the blonde as he requested, until the blonde started to take control.

* * *

Ichigo coughed the money he earned over to Raphel who was pleased with the amount of income. The teen was told he was a good little slut as Raphel screwed him from behind. Even though the process of prostituting his body he seemed fine with it, he would cry himself to bed every night.

His mind had been far beyond corrupted as his true self had been locked up deep inside. All that torture and stuff had tore him apart.

Ichigo just wished on a daily basis that he would be saved from this loop, this hell. He wished he would have saw that the relationship he was in was full of it.

The teen was laying in his room on his bed crying himself to sleep as always. He thought about killing himself before hand but he couldn't give into doing that.

He had just convinced himself that no one would come save him, he told himself that he was going to be here forever until he got too old. It was heartbreaking to know he'd given up on himself within three days or so, he didn't know preferred to stop keeping track of how many days he would be selling his body and...just...everything.

* * *

"How much longer do you think dad will keep looking for Ichigo..."

Yuzu asked softly as she scrubbed dried and caked on food from a pan with an iron scrubby. Karin add another pile of dirty dishes next to the sink.

"I don't know, it's been 6 months...if i were him I'd probably still be looking too."

"I just hope he doesn't cling to this for a long period of time, I mean I want Ichigo to be found and want people to search for him as long as possible but a year later, it's been half a year already. I'm just starting to lose hope, its been half a year and no sign of him...I fear for the worst."

Yuzu muttered lowly with chills running up and down her spine. She stopped washing the pan she held in her hand and looked at her sister.

"Yuzu, I'm sure Ichigo's fine...we'll find him-"

"It's been half a year already," Yuzu cried out dropping the pan into the sink making it sound " So close to a year! The police never cared from the start and now...now it's only dad looking!"

Yuzu bellowed through glassy eyes that started to drain down her cheeks, her face turned red and she sank to the cold tile floor. Karin sat next to her sister who had finally let it all out ever since Ichigo's disappearance. She wrapped an arm around her and did everything to make her stop crying.

* * *

-**1 YEAR LATER-**

Ichigo was allowed to leave Raphel's complex as he pleased once he had been programmed through rape and torture. Once they convinced him he worked for Raphel, was nothing but a prostitute who would sell his body for money which he couldn't keep, and that he was to never run off. The latter, he learned the hard way and was what sent him into believing every word .

The teen had chosen to go to a nearby crappy bar and get wasted on his night off which was today. That's what he would always do, go to the bar in the rundown neighborhood and get wasted, forget everything that ever happened.

It was dark tonight, he probably shouldn't be out in this late but who cared. Why he didn't use his time off to get help was beyond thought, it was possibly trauma. He arrived at the building and waited to cross the street. The sidewalks were pretty empty but that only meant all the prostitutes had been picked up at the moment. The teen ran across the street and walked in the direction of the crappy building lit up with cheap lights.

As the teen went to go through the front door a hand covered his mouth and pulled him into the dimly lit alley. He started to struggle only to be slammed against the brick walls putting him into a deep daze. By the time he realised what was going on the person had undone the teen's belt and used it to bind his hands behind him.

He was pushed to the ground and had applied pressure between the males shoulder blades keeping the teen from moving his torso too much. The person grabbed the teen's hips pulling them upward so his ass would be up in the air. He felt his pants fall down to his knee and the cold air hit his revealed skin, correct guess he didnt have underwear on in fact he wasnt allowed to.

Then he felt the head of a penis press at his entrance and felt a surge of fear. Ichigo started to struggle against the male behind him only to feel the smooth coolness of a blade against his neck after his head was lifted up.

"Be a princess and don't move."

The deep voice growled as lust over took him causing him to thrust harshly into the teen without warning. Ichigo gritted his teeth and groaned at the roughness he hadn't had to bear in a year. The male let the teens hair go making his head drop to the concrete ground putting him into another daze. The male continued to thrust deep and roughly into the teen cooing in pleasure while Ichigo held back the tears. The male bucked his hips faster and faster until he shook unloading his gooey semen into the teen and pulling out.

Ichigo thought it was over but then he seen a pair of shoes appear in front of him. His hair was gripped making his head pull up and his nose was pinched roughly earning a cry of pain come from the teen's mouth. The cry was silenced when the male in front of him stuffed his cock in the teen's cavern and down his throat.

Ichigo started to gag but stopped when the male who finished penetrating him sliced his ass with the pocket knife he had. Blood started to ooze from the wound and trickle down the teens leg. The male receiving head started moaning and forcing himself deeper down the teen's throat making him gag louder. The male behind him entered again and started to thrust along with fingering the fresh wound. Ichigo started to cry loudly which only cam e out as more muffles.

"Shut up!"

The male thrusting into him ordered slapping the wound and Ichigo shut up. More tears started to flow when they both shot their loads. When the males pulled out the teen started sobbing . The cum leaked out of his anus and mouth which made him feel dirty.

"What are you crying for? You're used to being fucked like this aren't you?"

One of the males scoffed looking at the teen. The other male had a sick look in his eyes once they locked onto a pipe lying on the ground. He picked it up and walked towards the teen while the other male parted Ichigo's legs. More tears started to fall, like a dam had been broken at last.

* * *

Yeah I dunno how well this is...Im half sleep as always. So grammar and punctuation isn't a priority for me and I know that's terrible and Ill work on it ^3^

REVIEW PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHA'CHA LIKE AND DONT LIKE AUF WIDERSEN

And Ichigo is gonna be saved in the next chapter which should be soon and Grimmy is onna show up too ^3^


	4. CSI

**HIYA GUYS Im sorry its taken long just been laying around lately but from now on Im updating every Monday!**

**Thank you for hanging with me and reviewing, it helps a whole lot and they touch my heart ^w^**

** Please continue being great readers**

* * *

Blue and red lights decorated a vast amount of buildings and space, they blinked and disappeared every minute or so. There was big crowd gathered just at the brim of yellow masking tape that had "Crime scene" being imprinted into anyone who looked at it eyelids.

The press was all huddled around with their cameras, notepads and their loud ass annoying mouths with them. The were threating to cross the tape in an instant if they were ignored any longer.

Any cop who was allowed to act out of behavoir would probably put a bullet between one of the most agitating reporter if given the chance.

An amblance was there along with several police cars responding to the bar owners phone call. It was around 1:00 a.m and it was dark and wet out due to the passing thunder storm. The wind was howling like a pack of wolves in the night.

A nice black Mercades Benz with a a chrome cat of some sort mounted on the hood pulled up to the scene burning rubber as it pulled up.

The door opened and a male with the most vibrant shade of blue hair stepped out of the vehicle.

He was dressed in a black leather jacked unzipped revealing the white shirt he had on underneath and police badge hanging around his neck. He had on a pair of dark blue jeans and black levi's, showcasing his arrogant personality in the kindest mannor possible.

He walked to the front of the building where the NYPD/CSI were gathered majority rookies.

"So why was I called down here?"

He called out to them as he got into earshot. Ulquiorra was the only one out of all the rookies gathered around him for some reason, to even acknowledge the male.

"A possible, most likely, rape took place in the alley east of the building. Since you've been temporarily trancfered to SVU unit it's your responibity."

He stated without hesitation and as well as emotion. The blunett scoffed and ran a hand through his hair. Half of the cops here didn't look like they were in the mood and all the rowdy people were testing nerves of most.

"Then why are you here?"

"I have to analyze the scene, and assist these rookies out here in the field," The raven haired male started before pausing and looking back at the shooken group of officers.

"Victim is in the ambulance, hasn't said a word most likely from shock."

The blunett nodded and watched as the other walked back to the group which headed to the alley. In his own time he walked over to the ambulance where the back was open and had Paramedic sitting in the space with the victim who was lying on a stretcher.

The first that he saw was the bright, vibrant orange hair. When he stood in front of the victim he was shocked to see it was a male.

"He's in shock, he probably won't tell you much; he hasn't said anything to anybody."

The paramedic murmered as she stole glances at the teen.

"That's great, uh can you go...somehwere"

He grumbled looking at the female who glared at him with poison filling her eyes, but she obeyed and wandered off somewhere.

"So, uh, can you tell me your name?"

There was no response, the teen just stared into space, and of course no response. The other took a seat next to him and looked at him from the side.

"You got a name, right?"

The teen looked at the other, his amber eyes dull, and just stared for a while. Just when the blunett was gonna give up the teen said something very very low, even for his exellent hearing.

"What?"

"M-my...name is...I-I-Ichigo. What...what's you-yours?"

The teen was shivering, trembling, shaking violently actually.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Ichigo nodded and looking the red blanket on him, taking note he didn't have any cloths. His head hurt so did his back, actually his whole body did. He could feel his consciouness slip away and the male standing over him turned to blurry fuzz.

"Hey, hey, Ichigo!"

Grimmjow called shaking the teen slightly.

"Dammit!"

He scoffed running his hand through his hair. His victim was out cold only thing he got was a fucking name and he would be up all night more than likely.

The paramedic came back with a stern look on her face. She gave Grimmjow a cold stone glare which he returned triple times worst.

"I need to get him to an ER."

Grimmjow raised his hands in surrendence and got out the back of the truck. Before he left the area, he looked at the paramedic who closed the ambulance doors.

"Don't loose any of my fucking evidence."

The woman just looked at him, rolled her eyes, and hopped in the drivers seat. Grimmjow looked up at the sky and sniffed the air, he could smell the storm returning through the area.

He walked over to the alley where he saw Ulquiorra sweeping the crime scene. He walked over next to him and crouched down looking at the blue cap on the ground.

"Did you get him to speak?"

"Yeah, only got his name. Ichigo."

Grimmjow muttered.

Ulquiorra had latex gloves on to ensure not to contaminate the crime scene. He picked up the blue cap and held it in front of Grimmjow's face.

"What does this smell like to you?"

The male sniffed in a strong chemicle with a slight sweet fragrance but enough to cause his nostrils to burn.

"Smells like bleach..."

Ulquiorra nodded as he put the cap in a clear bag and sealed it.

"Sodium hypochlorite, diluted bleach."

"Looks like your gonna have a lot of things on your plate, all this damn evidence."

Grimmjow yawned standing up from his crouching position.

"Indeed, along with getting any evidence off the victim."

The other added standing up and heading off in the other direction telling a cop something then packing up his kit and leaving.

The blunett hopped in his car and headed off to the hospital where they took his victim, Ichigo. Then he didn't know so to make his job harder, he'd have to drive all the way to the department and find out.

* * *

Grimmjow walked into the mostly empty department it was only suspected at such a time at night. He didn't even understand how he dealt with the hours and process of investigating an entire case. He made his way into the Captain's office, more than likely he would be here at this time working his ass off like the workaholic he was. Out of everyone probably he was the one who enjoyed his job the most.

"Captain Kuchiki, do you know what hospital Ichigo was taken to?"

Grimmjow asked looking at the words Kuchiki engraved in silver on the laptop the captain was working on. Not once did he look up, but he did ask what was the case. After a while of hearing the keys make a rhythmic tune as Captain's fingers hit them at a fast pace.

"Jiovian Hospital, 6th Avenue. Is that all you need?"

The ebony haired male asked looking up with his stoic mask as usual. Grimmjow nodded and left the room closing the door quietly behind him . He got in his car and headed for the hospital. He had "Lollipop" by Framing Hanley blasting through the speakers of his car tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Tiredness started to call out to him so he stopped at a Starbucks and bought a coffee. After driving about 12 more miles he arrived at the hospital and parked in the large but full parking lot.

He walked into the building and up to the front desk, he smiled at the sight he saw. A brunette with curls in her hair, firm and perky breast that showed in her v-cut shirt, and nice luscious lips that were beckoning to be kissed.

"Hi, how may I help you?" The female asked leaning forward exposing her cleavage, she had a flirtatious tone and posture.

Grimmjow smirked showing a vast amount of teeth, as lust started to flow through his veins.

"Yea, can you tell me what room Ichigo is in?"

She nodded and turned her attention to the computer screen. She looked back and smiled at him.

"Room 802, 3rd floor. Um...are you a cop?"

"Yea, why?"

The brunette giggled and looked him up and down probably undressing him with her eyes.

"Just thought maybe we could use your handcuff's..."

This made the male smile broadly and chuckle. He couldn't remember the last time he got laid even though it was like a week ago but still, he was a lustful, and sexually active man. The girl scribbled something on paper and then handed it to him.

It read:

_Call me_

_890-7489_

_Terra_

He started walking away and looked as he did so.

"I'm definitely gonna call you...Terra"

Grimmjow muttered as he read the card with her name on it. He pressed the down button on the elevator panel and waited for the steel doors to open. He stood there for a while.

The doors open he hopped in he pressed the button with the number three on it and waited once more. When it stopped he was directly in front of room 802 where he had perfect view of Ichigo sitting down on the hospital bed and Ulquiorra cleaning under his fingernails.

The blue-nette walked into the room and said a 'knock-knock' only gaining the attention of Ichigo. Ulquiorra stood and packed up his kit and stood in front of the male.

"I'll have your evidence sent to your department when it's ready."

"How'd you know what hospital he was being sent to?"

Grimmjow asked assuming the other had got there early enough to get everything that would be consider of importance and as evidence.

"I asked the paramedic. You are free to ask questions and build your case."

Ulquiorra stated as he left the room and went to the stair case and disappeared behind the door. Ichigo looked at the bule haired male timidly but didn't say anything, he looked at the ground and sniffled a bit.

Grimmjow walked over to the table in the corner and pulled a chair up right in front of the teen. He got comfortable and pulled out a notepad and pen then looked at the teen male who had yet to look up.

"So, Ichigo...do you mind telling me what you were doing at a fucking alley?"

Ichigo looked at him then out the nearby window where the sun beamed and shined brightly. He clenched his jaw, he couldn't remember anything...not that he wanted to.

"I wasn't at the alley, I...I was going to the bar."

He managed to get out but it was low. Grimmjow wrote it down on his pad and then rubbed his fore-head.

"Do you know what happened next?"

"I...I...can't remember."

Grimmjow ran his hand through his hair, he was running out of patience.

"Nothing at all?"

The teen shook his head still looking out the window.

"You know if you don't tell me shit, I can't fucking help you."

"What kind of cop are you?"

"Doesn't matter, I do my job and get paid. So are you gonna tell me what you remember or not?"

Ichigo fought back the tears and bit his lip.

"Screw you..."

"Fuck it," Grimmjow began putting the notepad and pen away and getting up. He checked his phone for the time and stuffed it back in his pocket.

"If you don't want to talk about how you got laid in a fucking alley, fine by me."

Ichigo snapped his head to look at the male. "You're an asshole, I didn't get laid I was raped and beaten senseless."

The teen cried. He remembered every painful, humiliating, and shameful moment of his rape.

Grimmjow's frowning expression turned soft slightly as he felt somewhat guilty for making Ichigo cry. He was raped after all as a male and that was probably pretty degrading.

"Hey, listen I'm sorry," Grimmjow began as he walked over to the sobbing teen standing next to him placing a hand on his shoulder and patting softly.

"I'm an asshole, I know you've probably been through hell and don't want to talk about it right off the bat."

Ichigo got up from his sitting position and looked at the male with puffy amber eyes still crying. He wiped his eyes and started sniffling as he fought back the parade of tears.

"So...I...I was raped...?"

He forced out, even though he just wanted to believe everything was just a dream and he would wake up in his bed. Grimmjow nodded and Ichigo burst into tears again and ended up using Grimmjow's broad shoulder to cry on. The bluenette felt awkward, he wasn't the type for that type of sympathy; that or his ego wouldn't allow it. Slowly he patted the teen's shoulder and looked off to the side.

* * *

After Ichigo had stopped crying he refused to talk about what happen or even respond to any of Grimmjow's questions. He just went silent and laid down in the bed acted as if the detective was nothing but a ghost.

Grimmjow left the room only to run into Renji Abarai, the legit red-head of the NYPD section. He had a file in his hand which he handed to Grimmjow once he stopped walking and looked at him.

"What's this?" He asked flipping it open.

"Victims case file and information," Renji began leaning against the wall. "Did he tell you about what happened or his attacker?"

"Nope, cried forever then went silent on me."

Renji had a big ass smirk on his face as he looked at the teen laying in the bed.

"Oh the big bag Grimmjow made the victim cry."

"Yeah, yeah does he have anybody we can contact?" Grimmjow asked handing the case file to the other.

"If you read the damn file you would know."

Renji grumbled handing the file back immediately with the page showing.

"Turns out he was the guy from my missing person's report. Ichigo Kurosaki age 17 high school student and etc. His address is in there somewhere."

Grimmjow nodded and closed the file, he wasn't much of a reader so he didn't have an intention span for it.

"Do you want to come with me?"

Renji looked at him for a moment then at the teen.

"Shouldn't we ask him if he wants his father to know about this?"

He gestured to the teen by pointing through the glass window. Grimmjow looked at the teen then stroked his chin

"Does it matter?"

"Actually, it does."

"Well, knock yourself out. He shut down on me."

"Because you're an ass."

Renji muttered as he walked into the room. He went to tap the teen on the shoulder but stopped when the teen said "I'm awake"

"Do you want us to contact your father?"

Ichigo shot up and looked at the red-head with shock in his eyes. He bit his lip then shook his head.

"But he's been looking for you for about a year now."

"I don't want him to know anything."

Grimmjow came into the room and tossed Renji his notepad and pen then looked at the teen.

"Can I ask you some questions now?"

* * *

**ANNNND Done. **

**Yeah right now Grimmjow is and ass but he'll become sympathetic soon. I kinda got this planned out but not really. **

**Review please ^3^**

**And updates will occur on Monday's from now on.**

**SAYONARA**


	5. Located

The orange haired teen had been brought down to the department and placed in the office no one used. He had a glass of water he never touched the whole hour he'd been there. The red-head Detective Abarai had dropped him off and said Detective Jaegerjaquez would be with him in a couple minutes, which turned to an hour.

He didn't really care though, he had no where to be and didn't have to be an escort for any of Raphel's clients. Lucky for him, he didn't have to be on the streets selling his body for money he couldn't even keep and wouldn't be beat and screwed until he began to bleed if he didn't go back to Raphels place. He had a mirror in his hand as he looked at his bruised face. His bottom lip had a cut on it still fresh and sore, a bruise on his cheek that was a pale blue, a cut going vertically on his left eyebrow, and his right eye was a little black, and he didn't know about anything under his clothing. Raphel was going to kill him for getting bruises on his face.

The teen jumped when the door slammed shut causing him took snap out of his depressing thoughts.

"So, Ichigo," Grimmjow began taking a seat at the table the orangenette sat at. "Can you tell me what happened last night, from the beginning."

The teen had taken a note that this particular detective was an arrogant one who didn't look to give two cents about anything that was not about him.

"I went to the bar to get a drink. When I was about to go in someone covered my mouth with their hand and dragged me into the alley next door. Then...they uh..raped me."

Ichigo muttered with his voice cracking towards the end. A lump immediately swelled up in his throat and his stomach twisted into knots. Grimmjow nodded and leaned back in his chair, taking two of the legs off the ground.

"There was more than one person?"

The teen nodded and rubbed his sore cheek. He looked at the time on the clock hanging on the wall, it was 8:00 in the morning.

"Any details you can remember?"

"They beat the crap out of me when I resisted. I don't remember anything else, I blacked out."

Grimmjow nodded and asked a couple more questions mainly about whether he got glimpse of the attackers if he knew the etc. Ichigo had been shown to the door by the bluenette. As the teen went to leave Grimmjow stopped him.

"You sure you don't want to let your family know you're alright? They've been looking for you for over a year now."

Ichigo just kept walking not even looking back. He put his hands in his pocket and walked out into the cold night, heading to his apartment he bought not too long ago.

* * *

Grimmjow walked back into the department and made his way to his desk. Renji was sitting at his own desk looking through files and only skimming half of the writing.

"He tell you anything useful?"

"No, didn't tell me shit worth looking in to."

Renji had a cocky smirk on his face as he looked at the other male.

"Were you acting like a dick as always?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and took a seat in his chair and scratched his head.

"Fuck you."

"But seriously dude, you have to more sympathetic and persuasive in this unit. Most of the time everyone who is a victim here is traumatized from rape or something down the lines of that. You've gotta start taking you cases seriously."

The blue haired male nodded slightly and pulled out his phone. He still had to write out his report on the crime and then go and sqeeze more information out of the teen.

"I asked him if he wanted his family to know that he's fine, he said no."

"Dude, what the hell am I supposed to do about his father? He shows no sign of him stopping filing reports."

Grimmjow thought for a minute, thinking about all the scenarios that could take place.

"Why don't you just tell him you've found him and not mention the rape."

Renji nodded and went through the victims file and found the address of the teen's father. He grabbed his keys and started to leave the department inviting Grimmjow to come along who accepted.

* * *

Ichigo went to his apartment and shut his door tightly. He went into his small bedroom and got in his bed after kicking off his shoe. The orangenette laid on his back and stared at his white ceiling, trying to keep himself from thinking about the events that had taken place the past year and other day.

He couldn't understand how he got into the life of a male prostitute and how he still stayed in it for a whole year. It was probably because he couldn't stand the results of him resisting and or trying to escape.

The teen wished everything could go back to normal, he could go back to school, work, be with his sisters, and feel like himself again instead of some fucking sex toy for people he didn't even know or care about.

That's when he thought about seeing his family again, they've been looking for him for over a year and he turned down Detective Jaegerjaquez's offer to go and let them know he'd been found and was fine; even though the latter would be a flat lie. He just didn't feel he could face them knowing he was a prostitute and on top of that was a victim of a rape, multiple actually.

He just didn't have the courage he used to or the bravery or mental strength. Most of the great and extraordinary attributes he called his own had been stripped of him by his pimp and his men.

It felt as if he was dying inside and becoming nothing more but a hallow body. He was in agony, he wish he could just end it all. The teen had considered suicide a couple times but as good as it sounded at the moment he couldn't go through with it.

Maybe if he one of the detectives about the other women that Raphel prostituted maybe he could put a end to the selling of his body. Then it was that sense of fear the male had beaten into the teen.

Ichigo literally had that feeling of fear if he didn't do as the male wanted he would be forced upon by all of the men in the gang. He was just blinded heavily and traumatized. He just felt like he belonged there for some reason.

* * *

The red head looked at Grimmjow and then back at the door that led to the orangnette's house.

"You know maybe we shouldn't, the guy doesn't want them to know he's around and with the recent crime-"

"Well either you tell the dad or keep having him on your back."

Grimmjow cut in trying to peer through the window. Renji turned to head back to the car after about two minutes but stopped when he heard the familiar knock on wood.

"Dude what the hell?"

Grimmjow looked as if he'd done nothing wrong.

"Stop being a pussy, Pineapple."

Renji grumbled and awaited for someone to open the door. A young girl with blonde hair opened the door and looked at the two men causiously.

"What can I do for you?"

She asked softly peering from behind the door. Renji bent down slightly to be eye level with her before speaking.

"Yeah, is your father home?"

The girl she her head no but opened the door and stood out of the entrance.

"He'll be home soon, you can come in until then."

She ushered them into the kitchen area and offered them drinks that they turned down. Grimmjow was looking around at the lavish place yet small.

"Um what are your name's?"

She asked leaning on the counter.

"I'm Detective Abarai," Renji started pointing at himself "and that's Detective Jaegerjaquez ." He finished pointing at Grimmjow who smiled and waved faintly.

"I'm Yuzu Kurosaki wha-"

Yuzu stopped talking and looked at the door as it opened and smiling at her father entering the home.

"Hi Yuzu, where's Karin?"

Isshin asked as he shut and locked the door behind him.

"She's in her room. But these are detectives here to see you? Are you in some type of trouble?"

Yuzu asked with worry. Ever since Ichigo went missing she'd felt so helpless and missing a part of her, Isshin refused to let either one of the girls help due to his will to keep them safe. After a year went by and still no sign of her brother she felt like she'd done nothing to help and lost hope mostly.

Isshin didn't tell the girls much either so it made her feel like they never were going to find him.

"No, I'm not," He said with a goofey smile on his face. "Why don't you go upstairs while we talk."

She did as she was told with a true smile on her face. The man took as seat near the two men and his warm smile faded to serious and concern.

"What is it?"

Renji spoke up.

"Well, your son...Ichigo... we uh... we-"

"We've located your son and he's fine."

Grimmjow finished leaning forward in his chair. It was quite. You couldn't hear a thing not even their breathing. The air was thick with anxiety that was suffocating.

Renji was just waiting to hear what was going to happen and held his breath as he watched the male in front of him open his mouth.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER BUWAHAHAHA!**

**But I was in a rush got a big trip to go on and was running late so this chappy is short as hell. But still review and such **

**AND ILL SEE YOU NEXT MONDAY!**


	6. Serial Rapists

**Soo here's the net chapter! I think every here and there I may update sooner than the next Monday but we'll see.**

**Thanks to the few who reviewed and all that good stuff**

* * *

Isshin didn't utter a word, it was as if he was trying to decide if they were being honest with him, or if they were being assholes and fucking with him. He was just filled with joy to hear that his one and only son was found after an excruciating year of not knowing if he was okay. He leaned forward before he began to speak.

"You found him? Alive and fine?"

Renji and Grimmjow tensed, the blue haired male not very noticeably but the red head could be spotted a mile away.

"Yeah, he's fine."

Grimmjow finally said smiling faintly to ensure he ws being honest with what was said. The father smiled and ran a hand through his hair. He was overflowing with joy, relief, and free from the slight depression he went under.

"Well, where is he? Why isn't he with you?"

There was a silence, a long one. Anxiety setting in, poising the air.

"He, didn't agree to come home. He actually didn't even want us to inform you."

The father's smile faded away, his son who'd been missing, didn't want his family to know he was fine. He couldn't wrap his thoughts around it. Ichigo always let anyone and everyone know he was ok and safe why not now?

"What do you mean he didn't want to come home or tell me?"

Renji scratched behind his ear getting uncomfortable.

"Was he hurt or something?"

The red head shook his head.

"No, he didn't appear to be. But we can't be sure, he wouldn't talk to either of us."

The father was speechless. All he knew had been thrown away. His son's health wasn't known he didn't''t know what he'd been doing for a year.

"I-I don't understand, that's out of his character..." The male trailed off just looking off into the distance. Grimmjow pulled out his phone due to its persistent ringing and answered it; excusing himself from the home.

When he was outside he put the phone to his ear.

"Yeah?"

* * *

Renji just sat in silence letting the father digest all the information and the fact his son didn't want to return home. It had to be heartbreaking but it's hard to be sympathetic and caring to a man. With a female you could cradle her in your arms, get physical. With a man it's just awkward.

Grimmjow came into the home once more and tapped Renji's shoulder.

"We gotta go, another rape downtown."

He said it lowly so the victim's father wouldn't hear. The red head nodded and said his goodbye along with a sorry and they both left the home.

They arrived at the new crime scene in no time. They were Grimmjow had been told their was a sea of reporters and people at it but he thought of it as exaggeration, but when they tried to get to the actual scene there was nothing but a horde of people putting distance between them and the area.

Renji looked at Grimmjow with a "what the fuck" look on his face, which was ignored. Renji tried excuse me but people responded rudely or not at all. Grimmjow didn't try being polite he just shoved the assholes out of the way and added a fuck you if they started a bitch fit.

They made it to the tape and flashed their badges so the officers would let them in. The sun was boiling the air until it burned away and made everything feel like they were in a desert working. Especially Grimmjow in his black jacket which was zipped up.

He took it off as they went under the tape giving it to the officer who shot him a glare which the blue haired male returned 5 times more. He had a white muscle shirt, a sleeveless one that showed off his muscles. Renji scoffed.

"You're such a show off."

Renji scoffed looking at all of the gawking girls. Grimmjow smirked and kept walking.

"What? I'm hot."

Ulquiorra waved them over to where he was. There was a white van that looked old as hell with blood trails all over the back doors it had.

"So, can you fill us in?"

Renji somewhat asked standing next to the emerald eyed male. Ulquiorra opened the back doors to the van and stood to the side so the two detectives could see. There was a blonde sitting upright but resting on the wall of the van, limp. Her shirt was ripped, revealing her left breast which looked like it had bite marks all over. Her skirt was rolled up to her hips so her whole pelvic area was visible and her panties were around her ankles, bloody as well as her vaginal area. And she was dead.

"As you can guess she was raped. Vaginal bleeding implies she was-"

" A virgin?"

Renji asked cutting off Ulquiorra's summery.

"No, a blunt object was used. I've already had it bagged," the male hopped into the vehicle stepping over the corpse. He moved her head to the right exposing that side of her neck. It was purplish in 6 distinct places.

"These bruising's come from pressure on the neck which would've showed up instantly. They resemble choke marks. Who ever left the marks used their right hand."

He finished placing his hand in the position of the bruising showing the resemblance. Ulquiorra then pointed out the slash on her face and the black eye and other injuries.

"Well, bag the evidence and get any DNA or fingerprints that may lead us to the one responsible."

Grimmjow muttered as he got ready to leave the sight. Renji nodded in agreement.

"Oh and Grimmjow, the rapist or rapists who attacked this woman may have attacked your victim, Ichigo."

The blue haired male stopped and looked back along with Renji staring curiously.

"What makes you think that?"

He sent the two off to the hospital down the street without explaining. When they got their they went to the room of the second victim. A boy about 15 was sitting in the hospital bed. He looked banged up, quite similar to Ichigo. It looked like his nose was broken too.

"So Jeremy, can you tell us what happened earlier today?"

Renji asked.

"Some guys hit me over the head with something, then slammed me against the wall. That's all."

The teen was struggling to keep the tears in his eyes and his speech getting muffled.

"You have to tell us what happened or else we can't do anything. Someone else was attacked late last night."

"Those guys force me into their van and raped me, okay? They used some object toward the end," The said louder as the tears streamed down his reddened face. " I left after they were done and pushed me out of the car and passed out in the street. I-I woke up here."

Renji was the only one asking questions after the stunt Grimmjow pulled with Ichigo.

"Did you see their faces, or have any way of identifying them?"

"No I don't. Just leave me alone okay? I'm getting married and I just want to forget everything that happened!"

The teen shouted refusing to speak anymore. Leading the two detectives to a dead end.

* * *

The partners went back to the department and tried to find leads, Ulquiorra told them that once again their was no semen or finger prints left behind or any form of DNA. All they knew was that a three victims were raped by the same me more than one, one victim ended up dead.

They thought they had something when they noticed only the men were still alive and the female was murdered. But that really wouldn't do good. The victims didn't want to talk about the incident even though anyone could tell they knew more than they wanted to tell about.

Byakuya had addressed the matter and told them to find a way. He told them to talk to the victims again, go over the evidence, just redo everything to see if something was missed. And in the process of the whole discussion, it was decided Grimmjow wasn't sympathetic to be alone so Renji became his partner.

With that whole event passed they were at the door of Ichigo's apartment. They'd figured out where he lived simply by following him. They saw him at a store and tailed him all the way to apartment buildings not too far away from the department.

Renji knocked on the door as Grimmjow put a fake smile on for a passing tenant. The orange haired teen opened the door and went wide eyed. He kept him composer though and looked at the two.

"What do you want?"

He asked lowly, mainly directing the question to Renji.

" We need to ask you more questions."

Ichigo opened his mouth to respond but closed it as he saw his neighbors begin to stare. He invited the two detectives into his apartment shutting the door and closing the curtains.

He sat down while the two detectives stood Grimmjow looking as if he was spacing out. He was told not to do any talking when it came down to victims.

"Ichigo," Renji began "how many people were there?"

"Two."

Ichigo responded quitley almost un hearable. Grimmjow was already losing the patience he had. He wasn't designed for sympathy and care. That's why he was in the Criminal intent unit.

"Are you sure they were men?"

"Y-yes."

"Did they use a blunt object?"

'Why?"

"Just a question."

There was a silence.

"No."

"Ichigo-"

"Did you see their faces?"

Grimmjow asked. Even though he was impatient and unsympathetic most of the time, but he didn't like someone using another person against their will or committing murder kidnapping and such. People like that should be put through the death penalty in the first place in his opinion.

"No, I've told you no already! Can you just leave me alone? I don' t want to answer any questions, I've told you everything I know!"

The cried starting to sniffle and get glassy shields on his eyes. The incident started to replay over and over in his head along with his first weeks with Raphel.

"Ichigo-"

Renji said soflty, trying to get the teen to calm down.

"Just get out of my house."

Ichigo forced out hoarsely, getting up and pushing them out of his home; cutting the red head off.

"Detectives' Abarai and Jaegerjaquez, just leave me alone."

The teen shut the door. Renji clicked his tongue and looked at Grimmjow.

"What the hell do we do now?"

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders and knocked on the door again leaning into it so that hi nose was just barley touching the wood.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow called loudly but softly, in a smooth tone low in pitch. The teen was listening, it was the first time the detective had said his name like that.

"Two other people were attacked, one a female and one male. They were both young like you, they were beaten too. The boy's name was Jeremy he's getting married, and he survived but won't tell us anything so we can get the people who did this; and unfortunately the girl, Anna,is dead. We need you to tell us anything you know so we can get, I don't know...justice for you and the other two and stop this ass before he strikes again."

There was a long silence, then the door opened and Ichigo was looking into the blunette's eyes. His own chocolate eyes big and glassy. He moved out of the door way and let them back into his home.

On the way in Renji elbowed Grimmjow in his side with a smirk on his face.

"Going soft, huh?"

The male just scoffed and followed the vibrant haired teen into the kitchen. They all took seats and the questions came.

"Did they say anything at all?"

Renji asked.

"Yeah, they...called me slut...and uh things like that. They um," Ichigo bit his lip and looked at the ground he just trailed off and asked for the next question.

"Did they have a weapon?'

"Yes, a um pocket knife."

"They use it at all, to threaten you or something down the lines of it?"

The teen nodded his head.

"They cut me when I cried out or resisted," his lip quivered as his breath got shallow "they used it to make me say thing..."

"Like?"

"I like it, I wanted it..."

Grimmjow leaned forward and frowned a bit but it only showed as a twitch.

"Why didn't you fight back or call for help?"

"I fought back but they put a knife to my throat, same thing if I tried to call for help and like I said they cut me when I resisted."

Renji gave the male a look telling him to shut up and went back to asking the questions. Ichigo hadn't looked away from the tile on the floor, he was growing anxious. They were going to ask if he knew them or anyone who wanted to hurt him. He couldn't say anything about Raphel.

Ichigo could just rad out the sick fuck and be free. But he didn't want to. He had everything stripped from him, he was humiliated. He was a prostitute. He didn't understand why he didn't just fess up now.

His heart was pounding out of his chest as his brain started to pulse inside his skull. Then again maybe he enjoyed the sex, like all the men he slept with said he was a whore and slut.

"Ichigo?"

The red head called out to the teen snapping him out of his thoughts. He was at war in his mind. He didn't know what was right and what was wrong, what he like and what he didn't.

"Oh, sorry what was the question?"

The two men looked at him then Renji re-stated the question.

"Where do you work? Is there anyone there that may have a grudge against you?"

The teen went quiet once again. He couldn't possibly tell them about Raphel he would hunt him down and torture him until he was lifeless. He looked at the clock on his micro-wave and realized that it was 9:00 p.m. He was supposed to meet the male with his money at 8:30. He was so so fucked.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. You can show yourselves out."

Ichigo murmured running out of the apartment and building. The two detectives were baffled.

They looked at each other and got up to leave. Grimmjow saw the open door before they left and went through it. It looked like it was the teen's room and he grabbed Renji's collar and dragged him into the room.

"Do you think theirs some type of evidence in here?"

Renji went wide eyed and shook his head.

"Captain Kuchiki would be furious with us. The guy didn't even say we could look around his bedroom!"

Grimmjow had a cocky smirk on his face as he began to look around after turning on the light.

"He didn't say we couldn't either."

* * *

**And cliff hanger again. When it comes to analyzing crime scenes I don't know what the hell i'm talking about.**

**Review please, they motivate me. ^w^**

**Next Monday.**


	7. Dead ends & Trouble

**Hi I'm apologizing in advance beause this is short. I got lazy and lounged for an entire week and relized it was Monday. So I rushed and typed this up.**

**I wanna thank all of you who are sticking with me and motivating me all the way!**

**ENJOY PLEASE!**

* * *

Ichigo was trembling with his hands bunched up in fists as he bit his lip to the point where blood could be tasted faintly. He was so terrified. Raphel was furious with him for showing up late, along with the fact he was below the requested amount he would make in cash. The guys who attacked him took everything he had as long as it was green.

Then, with his recent attack, he was pretty banged up and his appearance wasn't the best. This pissed him off more.

"Who the hell did this?!"

Raphel bellowed, the pitch so loud it made the scared teen jump. Ichigo looked at the floor when the man made eye contact with him.

"I don't know..."

"Then what did they look like?!"

The male asked as soon as Ichigo responded. The teen shrugged and looked off to the side he was growing anxious at what would happen to him if the male with the new fancy white jacket wasn't pleased with his answers.

"Look at me when I'm talkin' to ya."

Raphel growled taking hold of the teen's chin and tilting his head up, gaining the eye contact he desired.

"What did they look like?"

He asked again, his voice a low sneer dipped in poison. Ichigo in fact seen some things on his attackers and he still lied to the detectives about it, but with Raphel he couldn't even think about it.

"They...had tattoo's on their arms..."

Ichigo forced out softly now getting nervous.

"What of?"

"Gothic "A's"..."

Raphel let go of the teen's chin, practically throwing him off to the side as he started to pace. He stopped and walked back over to the teen.

"Why'd they beat tha fuck outta ya?"

Ichigo froze, he hadn't totally told Raphel that he'd been raped the other day he just mentioned the part about them beating him up.

"I...I don't know..."

The male stroked his goatee then his moustache and walked closer to the teen, to the point where their noses were almost touching.

"Cupcake, I swear to fuckin' god, if you're lying to me I will make sure you revisit your first days here only 10x worse."

Ichigo went from terrified to petrified and started to tremble all over again. He did not want to revisit his first days here, it was hell and to have that intensified would be pure torture.

"I'm not-"

He was cut off when Raphel backhanded him with extreme force, sending him to the ground holding his throbbing cheek/eye. He was about to cry.

"Don't even cry."

Ichigo held back the tears as Raphel inched closer and Ichigo started to falter.

"Answer the question."

Ichigo swallowed still holding his cheek and looked to the side.

"They raped me..."

The teen forced out. The words were shaky just like his breaths. he could hear his heart beating like thunder. He was just waiting for the reaction and was bubbling with anxiety.

"Raped you," Raphel asked crouching down to the teen " I'll show you rape."

The built male took a handful of Ichigo's vibrant hair, the teen putting his hands where his scalp was being pulled mainly on Raphel's fists. Raphel dragged the teen into a room with a bed only and through the teen onto it.

The bed creaked as Ichigo practically bounced across the king sized bed, making height. He sat up rubbing the sore spot on the top of his head as the burning singe surged to the rest of his scalp. He moved to the farthest end of the bed which was connected to the corner.

Raphel yanked off his jacket and his clothing but keeping on his boxers. He walked over to Ichigo and grabbed the teen by his shirt bringing him to the end of the bed raising him up to his eye level before tossing him down again.

Ichigo felt a surge of a slight burning and prickly sensation coarse his body starting from his chest down to his stomach. His brain was steaming and all that fear was bringing tears to his eyes.

There was a sound of ripping fabric that Ichigo knew too well. He felt the tight pants he was wearing get looser and looser until it was no longer there. The same thing occurred with his underwear he went through the liberty of buying.

Raphel pulled the errection he had in his underwear out and opened Ichigo's legs even though the teen resisted the force. As Raphel pushed the head of his cock to the teens entrance Ichigo tensed up.

"S-stop Raphel, I'm sorry...just-"

The teen let out a grunt reacting to the male who gripped his hips and shoved his dick into him, roughly. Raphel started to thrust his hips like a maniac.

"Are ya sure it was rape, huh? Ya sure ya weren't just spreadin' you're legs like a fuckin' whore for other men?"

Ichigo started to cry as the thrusts became too painful. Raphel pulled out and flipped the teen onto his stomach and went back to bucking his hips as strongly, forcibly, and roughly as possible. He pushed the teen's face into the mattress to ensure he would struggle with his breathing.

The teen was throwing a useless tantrum into the fabric of the bed and his pleading with Raphel received a response in abuse to his ass. He was really wishing he'd turn the male in while he had the chance, it would've been better than this hell he was going through.

* * *

Grimmjow was in the forensic lab with Ulquiorra who had called him down for whatever reason. He was really annoyed mainly because none of his fucking victims would say anything when they knew they knew more than what they were telling.

But he blamed it on his approach along with their trauma from the event.

"What do you want?"

Grimmjow grumbled making his way over to the table Ulquiorra was sitting at with a hoard of photos.

"You were letting all this evidence pile up, you never looked at the evidence for your case."

Ulquiorra handed him a photo of Ichigo's injuries and Jermey's as well. He pointed out the fact that there were strangle marks on both and actually all three victims.

" Ichigo and Jeremy both had anal fissures, rape kit showed they were penetrated by blunt objects which were also used to beat them. More than likely a pipe. The female had the same thing except in the vaginal area and a different object."

Grimmjow stood there for a while digesting the information then nodded and listened to the next set of information.

"Ichigo has a history of sodomy that may be something to ask him about.."

Ulquiorra handed Grimmjow a folder that looked like a dictionary in size and shape. The bluenette frowned and took the large folder.

"You can read the rest of the evidence analysis

"I am at a dead end."

The emraled eye male just stared at the other blankly before he made his way over to his microscope and began looking through it.

"Why?"

He finally asked not stopping his task he'd taken interest in. Grimmjow dropped the file on a desk nearby making a loud thud eco through the lab.

"The two victims won't say anything useful and continue to lie, there's no fucking DNA, and oh no suspects."

Grimmjow grumbled flailing his arms about while Ulquiorra listened. The raven haired male looked up and made eye contact with the male who looked grumpy as hell.

"And now, you're telling me he was raped before. "

"See if he has a girlfriend someone who'd know his social life, people would probably envy and ridicule someone with his abnormal hair color that could be a motive."

"How would you know?"

Grimmjow scoffed crossing his arms.

" I've hung with out with you."

* * *

Ichigo was in tremendous pain it was piercing through his back and traveling to every inch of his body. His recent attack left his body weak and fragile and Raphel fucking him out of rage and pure anger made the teen feel as his body was being ripped to shreds. He was shaken and scared he didn't think of ever being deceitful to Raphel again or bringing up anything about another person forcing themselves upon him only to have it taken as a promiscuous deed.

The teen was tired and sore, crying his eyes out as Raphel put his pants back on still glistening in sweat. Ichigo was clenching his shirt as he tried to breathe normally and stop hyperventilating.

"Don't ever keep shit from me again or lie."

Raphel said putting on his shirt. Ichigo nodded still crying profusely, for some reason he wasn't liking the feeling of the other male not looking at him as the star and being furious with him. He didn't know why he would think such a thing but he did. Maybe corruption; the whole year he'd been there he was trained like a dog he was brainwashed by the sick actions forced upon him.

"Clean your-self up and go back to where ever ya came from. Get back to work when ya healed up."

The male grumbled as he put on his white jacket and went to leave. Ichigo picked up his ripped pants sniffling and seen they were beyond repair. The teen found a pair in the closet that was in the room and slid them on. He didn't give a damn whose they were.

Once the year had passed along with one month Raphel gave him the privilege to go out without being monitored. He was made very clear he was let go being free to do whatever he wanted, but simple allowed a portion of free time, a small and frail social life.

* * *

"Fuck you."

Grimmjow shot back at the other uncrossing his arms, moving to lean on a wall behind him. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and went back to looking through his microscope. Renji came in with a bag in his hand handing it to Ulquiorra.

"This is?"

Ulquiorra asked holding it up in Renji's face.

"Ichigo's cell."

The raven haired male nodded and took it out of the plastic protector. Renji looked towards Grimmjow and handed him some photos.

"Here's the photo of the 2grand, cloths, and the pages in the book we found."

Ulquiorra had disimbled the phone to where their was the phone itself, the battery, and mermory card.

"What was he doing with 2grand?"

The pale male inquired still working.

"We don't know yet. and take a look at his cloths."

Grimmjow said laughing towards the end as he thought about all the ridiculous clothing they found in the teens closet. Ulquiorra studied the picture and then gave them back.

"He has a unique taste...I suppose."

Grimmjow and Renji burst into laughter, being more obnoxious than anything.

"Yeah you think things loaded with glitter and some of the most sluttiest things owned by a boy, is "unique taste"."

Grimmjow scoffed looking at the photos himself one last time before stuffing them in the big ass folder that was now his.

"He may have psychological issue or some mental disease."

Ulquiorra muttered.

With that the two set off to ask which for Grimmjow's case would be more like hound their victim about the things they found in his room. Yes maybe it could be unique, but no one was really gonna take that as an answer. For all the Grimmjow knew the kid was a faggot.

* * *

**I know its not much to review on but please do they motivate me and make me bubbly inside a good bubbly.**

**Next Monday w**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter. I hope most of you llike it.**

**The reviews are so heart warming for me I can't help but smile and bounce in my seat Please keep them coming w**

* * *

Ichigo had sat in the comfort and safety of his crappy apartment even though the feelings he got from the home was the exact opposite. Lying to himself was the only thing he had ever since the one year had past. His whole character he showed to anyone he socialized with was what he pretended to be. Inside he was broken and drowning in his regret, guilt, humiliation and depression.

He had nightmares of all the times he considered the sex he had forced and kept making vows to himself that he'd never keep and follow through with. The world he tried to live with just became another weak link in his life. The vibrant haired teen was sitting on his bed and decided to get off his ass and try to have some fun.

Ishida, a friend he made while he was still attending school, had been begging him to go get coffee or something; him being the only person from his past he was still in touch with. Ichigo had some friends but he almost always turned down any get together', which led to them begging for him to tag along.

The teen got up and went to his closet to pull out some fresh cloths to wear after his shower and applying make-up to cover up his facial damage. He was gawking when he saw how empty his closet was. His cloths were missing to his shock; he knew he what he had. He also noticed it was only the ones loaded with glitter, shiny and slutty ones; sad to say, his work cloths.

He blinked before just taking out some casual attire and laid them on the bed as he went to hop in the shower for at least the seventh time that day in attempt to rid of the dirty feeling staining him.

He showered quickly hid the bruising on his face with pounds of skin tone make-up which made his face feel heavier than normal. He grabbed his keys and wallet that wasn't stuffed like it should be and left the building. As he made it outside and caught glimpse of the world he noticed the detectives and decided to walk the other way.

Ichigo was tired of being asked questions, being asked to tell every single detail of the attack, just having that bluenette hounding him like he wasn't traumatized enough.

"Ichigo , can we have a word with you?"

He heard one of them ask, he didn't look back at them, not that he cared. He just kept walking.

"I have nothing more to say to you."

Ichigo continued walking but picked up his pace. He just hated the thought of answering any of the questions they had for him especially since he'd told them almost everything he knew.

"We can make this a big scene."

One of them called out in a loud booming voice. He could tell it was the arrogant asshole of a detective. The teen stopped and looked at the them with a scowl; he knew the detective was not bluffing when he said a big scene.

"What?"

Detective Abarai handed the teen the photos of his rather interesting clothing.

"How'd you get these?"

Ichigo asked in a whisper examining his clothing on white tiles.

"Why do you have them? They're not something boys...wear." Renji asked as he tried asking in the most polite manner he could think of at the moment.

"Why do you have them, they were in my closet.'

Ichigo shot back frowning at the detectives. Renji went quiet and clenched his jaw, he didn't have the guts to say "oh, we took them out of your closet the last time we visited."

"What about these?"

Grimmjow asked giving him the photos of the large sum of cash and numerous pages with names and numbers on them. Ichigo knew the pages were the lists of his "customers' that were rather frequent in their visits. To add to his list of shame the visits occurred at his apartment in his bed. The cash was Raphel's he had gave it to him knowing no one would bother to search his place, which evidently was false.

"Did you search my home without my permission?"

Ichigo sneered lightly looking at the two his eyes ignited and flaming. Renji had looked as if he was melting inside and Grimmjow had a blank look on his face but he knew they were going to be in for it.

The teen stormed off with the photos leaving the two alone on the side walk. He couldn't believe they just went through his stuff without his permission and took the honor of photographing it. He didn't need his life put out to the cops because it was pretty fucked up whether he admitted it or not.

* * *

Renji was looking at the ground in shame contrary to Grimmjow who was standing with his arms crossed just taking the words in.

"Do you two understand the term warrant or permission?" Byakuya shot at them coldly sending glances to them both.

"Ichigo filed a complaint about you two taking things from his house without his consent."

"The stuff was out in the open."

Grimmjow defended waving his hand in an outward gesture to the air.

"According to him, the clothing was in his closet, the book was under his mattress, and the money was in a drawer underneath more clothing, all found in his bedroom with the door closed."

The ebony haired male listed off shutting the defensive male up. He shot the two glances that sent chills down their spines.

"Well, what about the cash? Evidently he was hiding it for some reason."

"I don't care, since you just went acting on your own you can't hold him for any type of questioning."

The captain responded taking a seat behind his desk and typing away on his lab top. Grimmjow scoffed crossed his arms again and looked off to the side.

"There's a rapist out there and he knows more than he's telling us."

Grimmjow shot back. The captain looked up with his stone colored eyes making contact with the others.

"Find a different way, go through the evidence and or talk to someone else he knows."

With that the two were dismissed from the office. Renji had lifted his head up and glared at Grimmjow.

"I told you we shouldn't have went in his room."

"Oh shut up, you're just ashamed your precious captain was scolding you."

The bluenette shot back frowning.

"His father said he had a boyfriend we can talk to him."

"You're telling me this now?"

Grimmjow asked with a blank expression on his face as he headed to exit the building after grabbing his car keys.

* * *

Ichigo took a seat at a booth at the coffee shop him and Ishida had met in front of. The two sat across from each other before the male wearing glasses said anything.

"So what made you actually meet up with me since you've re-appeared on the face of this earth."

He asked rather curiously since all of that was actually accurate.

"I was feeling guilty."

The male nodded and then waved over a waitress and ordered coffee and Ichigo the same. The two sat in silence while Ichigo looked out the window allowing Ishida to do his observing on the teen's appearance.

"Are...you wearing make-up?"

He finally asked noticing the rather glow on the teen's skin and the complete flawlessness of it. Ichigo blushed at the statement feeling the embarrassment hit him wave after wave. It doesn't feel to good when you get asked that and you're trying to hide bruises beneath.

"No, why?'

"Don't even lie, Kurosaki. I work on a photo shoot I see plenty of models with make-up on, women and men."

Ishida shot back with his pride shimmering especially when mentioning his work. Ichigo had actually forgot about his keen eye and experience in the subject. He couldn't decide whether he should tell him about the attack or to just lie.

"Don't tell me you have more, you know."

The male asked getting concerned. The last couple of times that they met up he'd noticed the bruising on the teen's neck and arms and he refused to tell what they were which worried him.

He assumed it was Shuuhei but the teen said he hadn't seen him since he went missing.

"Can we just not go there?"

Ichigo asked quietly as the waitress brought over their drinks. The other pushed his glasses onto the top of his nose and started to blow on his cup. It was quiet between the two. It got like this every time Ishida considered asking about the teen's other life.

The thing was he knew the male meant well it was just he didn't want anyone knowing and over the year he'd began to look to Raphel to provide for him.

* * *

**Ahhh I'm such a terrible author updating the shortest chapters in the world m**

**But anyway review please!**


End file.
